


Trap Queen

by Stereksale7



Series: Drunken Names [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, might get a cavity from the fluff, very cracky wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a habit of calling Stiles some of the weirdest names/things while he's drunk, so Stiles has started making a list.</p><p>This will be somewhat of a series, each fic featuring one name/thing and its story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how I came up with this. I was listening to Trap Queen and then bam, this idea happened. Butttt here ya go, aha, I hope you like it! As I said, this will be somewhat of a series.

**Trap Queen**

Ah yes, the name that started this all, back a few years ago on Scott's 18th birthday, when with the help of Deaton, Stiles managed to come up with a concoction of wolfsbane and other herbs that could get Scott and the other wolves drunk.

Stiles was partying it up with all the other pack members, enjoying the light buzz he had going, he watched his best friend (and boyfriend, a recent development that happened spur of the moment after a particularly gruesome fight with some Alphas that were passing through, injuring Scott, causing Stiles to panic and then kiss him when he found out he was okay, and then *boom* the rest is history) danced (if you could call drunken-flailing dancing).

Catching him staring, Scott started gesturing wildly to Stiles for him to come over a join him. 

Taking a final large swig of his slightly lukewarm beer before disposing of it, Stiles did as the wolf asked and headed towards the flailing, drunken, mess that he loved.

Just as he reached Scott, the song "Trap Queen" started playing, causing Scott to flail even more, which wasn't surprising, considering he's been somewhat obsessed with the song for weeks now, much to Stiles chagrin.

But, it  _was_ Scott's birthday,  ~~and the song may have been growing on him a bit,~~ so Stiles joined his boyfriend in his drunken flailing. 

~

Later on that night, as a slightly-less-drunk Stiles was hauling a much-more-drunk Scott into bed, Scott booped Stiles on the nose (if you could call the drunken face swipe that Scott gave him a boop), and he said "Hey Stiles"

"Hmm?" 

"I gotta intro..introduce yo-you to my stovee"

"...What?"

"You knowww cos' you're m-my tR-Trap Queen"

Laughing, Stiles climbed into bed next to Scott and said "okay Scotty, you can get on that tomorrow, now its time for bed"

Smiling, Scott gave Stiles a sloppy, alcohol-flavored kiss, flopped half his body on top of Stiles, and fell asleep.

Admiring the other's smile, Stiles drifted off, matching smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it!  
> Have a fic request/suggestion? Tell me, and i'll be happy to try it out :)  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys  
> 


End file.
